Cuidado Con el Matrimonio, A Veces Puede Ser Para Siempre
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La cosa es, piensa Okita, que el cielo es azul, las rosas de varios colores, los lunes una mierda, China una cerda y él envejece lentamente. Claro, no hay mucho problema con eso de envejecer, que él es como el vino y se va poniendo mejor con los años.


**Universo:** _Anime/Manga._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **CUIDADO CON EL MATRIMONIO, A VECES PUEDE SER PARA SIEMPRE**

[Oneshot]

La cosa es, piensa Okita, que el cielo es azul, las rosas de varios colores, los lunes una mierda, China una cerda y él envejece lentamente. Claro, no hay mucho problema con eso de envejecer, que él es como el vino y se va poniendo mejor con los años, pero tampoco es como si a los 28 fueran la flor de la juventud.

Sin embargo, los 24 sí lo son. Más o menos.

Para sorpresa de todos y de nadie, el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi (tristemente _Hijibaka_ no ha muerto todavía para permitirle ascender) y la chica de la Yorozuya llevan algo así como cuatro años de relación. Al menos como relación 'oficial', porque si le preguntan a Hijikata, a Kondo e incluso a Shinpachi, pueden responder que es un periodo más largo de tiempo e incluso un 'desde siempre' soltado a la ligera y como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. Y con diez años de conocerse y cuatro años de relación, Okita piensa que es momento de subir un escalón más hacia la adultez con ella a su lado. Obvio. No se puede casar con sí mismo. Aunque le gustaría.

Llevan un tiempo viviendo juntos (o algo así), el matrimonio no debería suponer una gran diferencia. Básicamente, Kagura forma parte del Shinsengumi de lo mucho que pasa el tiempo allí; desde _durmiendo_ , comiendo, ordenando y hasta _aterrorizando_ a los subordinados de su _novio_. A veces intenta también matar a Hijikata porque ha acabado cogiendo los (malos) hábitos de él. Esto último es una de las razones definitivas por las que Sougo piensa que casarse con ella no va a ser _tan_ malo. Ninguna mujer que quiera matar a Hijikata puede ser un mal partido.

Si es honesto, esto de casarse con ella lo lleva pensando desde hace un tiempo, como dos años, más o menos; no es como que vaya a decirlo en voz alta. Al principio creyó que era cosa del contexto sociocultural en el que se encontraba, donde la regla era casarse joven y tener hijos, todo de forma tradicional, ser felices y comer perdices. Pero como a él eso de las tradiciones se la suda, poco caso le hizo al inicio y siguió con su vida. ¿Por qué necesitaba casarse con China si ya tenía todo lo que quería de ella? Visto desde esa manera, un documento donde se registraba que estaban juntos era menos relevante para sus necesidades que más papel higiénico en el baño. Desgraciadamente para él, el pensamiento no le abandonó nunca y, de alguna forma, la idea del matrimonio comenzó a ir más allá de cosas superficiales como un anillo y una ceremonia. Y peleas 24/7. A él le encanta pelear contra ella.

Como aquí no vamos a decir las cosas cursis que bien puede haber pensado Sougo, pero es mejor no decirlas en voz alta porque probablemente mataría a todos los testigos y a la autora del fic cuando se entere, vamos a contar unos asuntos similares pero en palabras no empalagosas.

Okita primero pensó en que China se vería muy bien en el traje de novia que su hermana nunca pudo usar y que le encantaría ser el testigo principal de ello. Allí comenzó a creer que estaba enloqueciendo. Él no permitía que absolutamente nadie tocara las cosas de Mitsuba, ¡¿cómo es que ahora a él mismo se le ocurría regalarlas?! No era de Dios. Luego creyó que dormir cada día al lado de China le traería múltiples beneficios: China dormía y flojeaba casi tanto como él, así que no tendría que preocuparse por alguien que lo despertara temprano. China era suave al tacto, cómoda como almohada y, sorpresivamente, no pateaba las sábanas. Estaba el pequeño detalle de que roncaba ligeramente de vez en cuando, pero sólo cuando comía hasta hartarse. Eso podría ser solucionado de alguna forma. China era la persona que mejor le entendía, ofrecía apoyo emocional a su medida y estaban en la misma página del libro la mayoría del tiempo; también era fuerte y autosuficiente, no le hostigaba preguntándole dónde había estado ni quería pegarse a él como una sanguijuela. Le ofrecía sparring a cualquier hora del día y volvía la rutina de oficial de policía menos monótona con todas sus estupideces, ataques sorpresa e intentos por probarle que él siempre no era el Príncipe del Planeta de los Sádicos y más bien era un esclavo con un gran M tatuada en la frente. Eso último no lo ha logrado hasta la fecha… todavía.

También tiene _ese algo_ que él no puede entender por el cual no le interesa dejarla de lado y buscarse otra chica.

 _Nunca._

Como ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, creo que podemos hablar de algo relevante y por lo que (probablemente) no separarán nuestras cabezas del resto de nuestros cuerpos:

1\. Sougo piensa que Kagura es guapa. Guapa muy por encima de la media. Y eso es bueno porque él, en toda su belleza, no andaría con una chica fea.

2\. La quiere. Ya. Punto. No vamos a añadir nada más a esto por nuestra propia seguridad.

Empero, si somos todavía más honestos en las razones por las que el _Bakaiser_ quiere casarse con Kagura, encontraremos una mucho menos pura pero sí más entendible: quiere marcarla como su territorio.

Dado a que ella probablemente se negará como las últimas setecientas veces en los últimos cuatro años a usar un collar de sumisa o a marcarse como ganado, un anillo de bodas es la mejor opción. Así ese condenado anillo le dirá a todos los imbéciles que le silban por la calle o la miran con lujuria que hay alguien que se encargará de rebanarles el cuello si intentan siquiera poner un dedo sobre ella.

Con todas estas cosas en la cabeza, Okita le propone matrimonio a China casualmente en medio de una de sus típicas peleas en el parque. No, él no va a hacer un evento con globos y esas cosas para algo tan sencillo como sacar el anillo que tiene en la bolsa del pantalón y ensartárselo en el dedo.

Detiene el puñetazo de ella con mucha dificultad, se queda con su mano y, ¡paff!, le ha puesto el anillo.

—Casémonos y todas esas mierdas —dice sin mucha emoción. El deber de China es aceptar cuando alguien tan importante como él (ejem, sólo él) se lo propone, no hay más que pensar.

—No —se niega ella. Rápido y sin vacilar.

Okita no oculta la incredulidad de su voz cuando vuelve a hablar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Estás loca?

—Ninguna dama en su sano juicio se casaría con alguien como tú-aru.

Continúan con la pelea mientras entre espadazo y espadazo, patada y puñetazo, Okita le insulta e intenta hacerla entrar en razón, pero Kagura lo manda al diablo y declina cada una de sus razones e intentos de negociación.

Un año, cuatro meses y doce días después, Kagura usa el vestido blanco de Mitsuba y Sougo la espera al final del pasillo.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Estrellita de ni** **ña buena porque no recurrí a nada sexual a pesar de la edad que les di.**

 ***Llora de felicidad en un rinc** **ón porque así es como le gusta el Okikagu pero no puede escribirlo porque nació con la mente cochambrosa*.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
